You're the apple of my eyes (and hopefully mouth too)
by Have no color
Summary: There was not many things happens in my life. but then I do know what's happened to my life. Draco Lucius Abraxas FUCKING Malfoy happened. [warning inside]
1. Prologue

Title: You are the apple of my eyes (and hopefully mouth)  
Rating: PG-13 (so far, perhaps I'll make some smut, and if I do, it'll be bottom!draco)  
Genre: Romance, Drama, a pathetic attempt of humor and fluff  
Pairing: Drarry and perhaps other SLASH pairing  
Length: idk yet but I finished it  
Warning: I stole the plot from a Taiwan movie with the same title. It was het. so, DONT SUE. Oh anddd... A LOT OF OOCNESS  
Disclaimer: EVERYTHING YOU FOUND FAMILIAR ARE NOT MINE

===============

this is AU. Very AU  
and the school i'll use will be asian-themed which mean... not a walking-school-type. yanno what i mean if u read manga

===============

and anyhow, if u find grammar/spelling mistakes. I blame my broken ms word for that. I cant even the bloody things so i used my notepad

===============

* * *

Living as a high school student is as boring and even worse than living as a junior high school student. You, your life, and your times are severely wasted to study unimportant thing that even your teacher not pretty sure if it'll be used in the future or not. All of those boring little bits are also including of study and do the useless test, study and sit for another exam, study and do your homework, and worst of all... study and fail. It's indeed only a bundle of useless situation that you, painfully plainly, will not be able to run from. Or as what my godfather always say, "It's the road to maturity."

And here's me, with bunch of my un-intellectual friend that barely could keep me entertained (despite on the fact that they do entertain me). My name is the great king Harold James Potter, a horny 16 years old, extremely and irresistibly handsome, a genius with sharp wit, and a lady-killer with black messy hair and green glowing eyes. But as horny as I could be, no one would ever match the horns of one Irishman, Seamus Finnigan, or as what we call, Sinnigan, that sandy haired boy had always had a erection ever since I first met him which was 3 years ago, and I am very much sure of myself that his pants are tailored to adapt with his awfully tenting crotch. And just like in every movie, there's always one goodie-two-shoes who also clumsy and I don't know how, always tailed us, the bad ones, Neville Longbottom. There's also the rival of my handsomeness, Adrian Pucey, who might also rival my height which stood at 178cm. And lastly and the least, Ron Weasley, the red headed jerk seems to always try to flirt with every cute mankind he could find in the radius of 1km, how he survive this world you ask? I myself still found it impressive.

There was not many things happens in my life. Until I saw a bloke, playing basketball clumsily with another bloke who tries to help him playing. Despite all his failure, his smile... his fucking smile captivate me and then, I know what's happened to my life.  
Draco Lucius Abraxas FUCKING Malfoy happened.

* * *

**Hullo people**

**its me in ze house, Trevor~**

**my first drarry series**

**better hit on it to 5 reviews or more so i go get myself updating**

**cheers lovers~**


	2. playing guitar

It was another plain, long, boring day at my school when everything did happens. My school, Hogwarts, is after all an-all male school that made my fellas here all gay and even considering to like Draco Malfoy, the most pompous biggest sodding gitsy prat I'd even want to meet in my life. It was, really WAS a common fine day with sky as blue as Ronald's eyes and birds chirping like Sinnigan's happy musing with the fresh smell of flowers that remind me too much of Adrian's shampoo... yuck.

But then there was us, in the back seat, us. By us I mean, me, Sinnigan, and Pucey, three horniest student you'd ever met in the whole universe who instead of studying we made ourselves comfortable by achieving one case of wild indignity that could sent us from hell back to hell with lots more charcoal than needed. So, at that very faithful day, you'd find us with raging hard on (yes in the 1st hour of class) OUT from our not so crisp uniform-pants and started STROKING, or as we called it playing 'guitar in such quick fashion'. We were on ridiculous bet of who'd cum the fastest with our lovely English teacher, Mrs. Parkinson, showing her cleavage to the whole horny male body student.

It was a fun game after all, really fun until someone broke our concentration with a loud screech. "HAROLD POTTER! SEAMUS FINNIGAN! ADRIAN PUCEY!" ouch, yes ouch, Parkinson used Harold, double ouch. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN AND EARTH'S SAKE ARE YOU THREE DOING?!" she, despite of being the main object of the students usual dirty daydream could be sicking scary at times.

Me, Adrian and Sinnigan looked at each other warily, very very aware of ourselves. "R-Re-Reading ma'am..." Damn Pucey lemme peck you.

She smiled this little evil smile she got that sent us all to chills whenever she did it. "Then oh my dear handsome Mr. Pucey, would you please STAND UP and read for us?" the fuck man, who would want to read such long boring text?

"T-Th-the re-rove-revolution started..."

"STAND UP and READ!"

Pucey blushed deep red, Sinnigan only looked at him with guilt written all over his face while I snorted softly.

"Mr. Potter! YOU!"

I tsked, irritated at her and proudly stood up. Showing my whole pretty class my most precious part of body that I WOULD NOT trade for anything else in the world.  
But to my own shock, I found myself start leaking at the sight of wide-eyed-flushed Malfoy.

* * *

okay not much enough reviews but since i'm going to be in a long hiatus, I'm being nice and gave u all this present

love


	3. Shameless

"I've seen student STEALING! PUNCH EACH OTHER! EVEN ALMOST PUNCHES A TEACHER! but this... Mr. Potter! Mr. Finnigan! Mr. Pucey! THIS! I've never heard or even expect a student... A STUDENT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE MASTURBATING!" there come and go the voice of Albus Dumbledore, our ever so proud headmaster screamed through the corridor, leaving the whole class silenced, and us winced.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come here." Oh, he calmed down.

And then came the most beautiful view I'd ever wish to see in such a tense condition like this or any condition at all, even though its better when he visits me in my dream under certain condition, but this is okay, its all okay if it's Draco Malfoy.  
Silver eyes gleaming with obvious irritation crossing to my eyes and his perfect petal-ish pink lips formed a nasty sneer at me, ouch, that's hurt.  
"Yes Headmaster?" ohhh such sweet sweet voice, sweet smile, too sweet, my tooth ache, and yet it's not for me, my heart ache.

"From now on Mr. Potter will sit in front of you, and become your partner for every partnered-work. Understood? I wants you to help him with his unbelievable bad marks and attitude. I hope you'd do a good job Mr. Malfoy. I'll tell Mr. Zabini and Nott to do the same to Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Pucey. Off you go."

With a little bit of nervousness and insecurity, his big silver adorable eyes turns to mine. "Fine..." he let out a heavy sigh.

"Off you all go."

After that, when I moved my stuff to the new seat, I found myself cursing endlessly, hating everything that old coot Dumbledora did to me, even though I felt slightly on the contrary. "Fuck it. Fuck fuck fuckit such scum, who wanted to be stuck with this fucked lost kitten?" I complained.

Draco stabbed me with his sharp pointy elbow and sent me a sharp menacing glare. "Who's the damned one?" he said too calmly. "I'm the one who's stuck watching you and your stupid behavior and you should be feeling lucky enough to get stuck with me instead of whining like tiny little crap you are." his lips pulled into a scowl. "And I'm not a lost kitten."

I scoffed, easily towering him, "Of course Malfoy... you're so smart and great and perfect. So you set yourself believing that everyone else around isn't worth it and also lesser than you'd ever be." I retort, sending him one of my (hopefully) full of hatred glare too.

He squinted his eyes, grabbed his expensive leather back and sent me a last look. "I only dislike people who wouldn't even try." with that, he stroll out the classroom, leaving me alone with a heart beating so fast.  
"Oh Draco... I'd like to fuck u."

* * *

I'd like to fuck Draco too yanno Harry, you should share with me -A-

anyhow~~~

zank chu **Prince Ang3l **and **AlwaysLaughing1**

review review lalalala~


	4. Maybesexual

It was, of course, another faithful day of course. The sky was dark and rain was pouring. But... it was good nevertheless. As I was just finished with my basket-ball activity and ran into one defeated looking Malfoy.

"FATHER!" The blonde was practically yelling, at his father, wow. "You said you'd be free today and able to pick me up! I've told Tobias to take a day off and go to his wife!" he said almost in panic. "She's delivering! Gosh! Who? Mother brought Johan with her and I don't know why Stanley drives for you! Aunt Dromeda borrowed Michael and Luke is with aunt Bella. huh what? LIAM? seriously father? he's ill! FINE WHATEVER!" he snapped his phone close with such power I've never seen in such fragile looking boy before.

I warily looked at him. His long hair was mussed in such cute way (he had been running his hands through the strands obviously), his pale face was flushed brightly (I have the urge to kiss his cheeks) and his pink lips were formed into a cute kissable pout. If the world allowed me, I'd rape him right then right there. "Hey..." oh well, I'm much too gentle (or coward) to do such things.

He seemed surprised to find me sitting beside him. He nips his lower lip for a moment before replying me with beautiful shade of blush decorating his face. "Um... he-hello..." OMG HOW CUTE~

He played with his collar slowly and I just can't take it. "Want me to drive you home?" way to hide a hard-on Harry.

He seemed to think about it for a moment but shook his pretty head slowly. "N-no... no need, Potter..."

I grinned, "Harry."

He squinted his eyes. "What?"

"Call me Harry!" I smiled brightly at him, hoping it'd be in a way that made me looks cute or at least alluring.

BUT THE FAITHFUL DAY MUST END! As I saw Sirius's car passed by. As a god-son, I was confused, there's no way he'd picking me up. But then, the curly haired man run and hugged the boy beside me instead of pardoning me, his god-son. "Dragon! Oh my dragon... Cissa called me, told me to pick you up from here, I swear I'll bite your father hands when I meet him. Let's go kid!" The man ruffled Draco's hair and earned himself a cute shy smile. OMG! I'm JEALOUS! "And Harry... thanks for accompanying my nephew."

I gaped. NEPHEW?

Draco turned at me with flushed face, brighter and cuter than before. "T-thank you, Po- Harry..."

I dream of flushed face, mused blonde hair, and an unique roll of r in my sleeps ever since.


End file.
